The Collected Fables of Thedas
by FremenCredo
Summary: A story for a friend. Hawke is feeling blue, and someone you'd never suspect figures out a way to cheer her up.


**A/N This one-shot popped into my head last night, because a friend was feeling down. **

Hawke hated her blue days. Sometimes the moodiness would hit her HARD just as soon as she opened her eyes in the morning, and no amount of adventuring or making coin or drinking with Varric could break it.

This was one of those days. Before she'd even finished poking at her breakfast, she'd almost brought Orana to tears, and even Sandal looked sad. Giving it up as a lost cause, she forced herself to smile at Bodhan.

"Sorry, Bodhan. I'm just not in the mood for Kirkwall today," she apologized, and straggled back up the stairs to her room.

Once there, she wrapped herself snugly in her blankets and burrowed her head into the pillow, willing herself back to sleep. After breathing deeply and evenly for several minutes, she still wasn't having any luck. She felt sleepy, yes, exhausted even, but she couldn't switch her mind off and just conk out.

Sighing, she sat up with her blanket still around her shoulders and stared into the fire, not really thinking about anything in particular, just soaking in the heat and letting herself get mesmerized by the patterns of the flames. After a long, contemplative period, she blinked and cocked her head. Yes, she'd heard voices from downstairs… Bodhan's unmistakable light tenor raised in greeting and then … her heart skipped a beat.

A deep, velvety baritone that always sent a quiver through her when she heard it.

"But I thought…? Well, if she is indisposed, then I will return later," Fenris said.

She struggled with herself for all of a few moments. She wasn't fit company right now… but if anybody would understand a MOOD, Fenris would. Propelled into action, Hawke made four long strides towards the door, and then realized she was wearing nothing more than her smallclothes and a blanket.

She silently thanked her mother for insisting on adhering to Hightown standards for young ladies, and rang the little bell on the desk by the door. Only a few seconds later, Orana was peering into the room, smiling hesitantly.

"Please, Orana, could you tell Fenris I'll be down in just a few minutes … or, wait." The elvehn woman raised her eyebrows. "On second thought, please brew a pot of hibiscus and mint tea, and bring it, two cups, some cookies and Fenris upstairs. I don't really feel like getting dressed to go out.

"Yes, Mistress," Orana said quietly, and shut the door. Hawke grabbed a comb and yanked it through her hair, pulling out the worst of the tangles, and getting it somewhat presentable. Then she put on her long dressing gown and got back in the bed, with two pillows behind her against the headboard.

She still didn't feel great, of course, but an actual visit from Fenris was not something to ignore. Most of the time, if she wanted to see him, she had to brave the cobwebs and loose boards in the rotting old mansion he'd claimed.

When someone knocked on the door, she jumped slightly, then grinned at herself. "Come in," she said. Fenris opened the door and stood aside to let Orana in with her tray. Hawke smiled at the casual way Fenris showed courtesy to almost everyone, and waved him over to sit on the bed. He flushed very faintly and paused for just a brief moment, but crossed the room to sit, while Orana silently set the tea service on the side table nearest Hawke.

"Will there be anything else, Mistress?" she asked, waiting patiently with her head down.

Hawke sniffed the tea and shook her head at Orana. "No, thank you Orana, this is fine. I'll ring if we need more tea … or cookies," she smirked, shooting a glance at Fenris, who loved cookies with a passion. "As many as Fenris eats, it's was a wonder he stays so thin."

When Fenris snorted at her jibe, Orana raised her face, and Hawke was surprised to see a tiny smile quirking the corners of her mouth. "Indeed, Mistress," she agreed quietly, and disappeared.

"So, Fenris, what brings you to this part of Hightown in the day?" Hawke asked, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Actually, Orana said you weren't feeling good and asked if I could help," Fenris replied pleasantly, watching her face intently for a reaction.

"She did? Orana? Left the mansion?" Hawke knew she was babbling, but couldn't stop herself.

"Indeed she did," Fenris confirmed. "You have made quite an impression on her, Hawke. When she saw you were feeling poorly, she remembered how her father used to comfort her when she was sick, and thought you might appreciate it if someone read to you." With a sly grin, Fenris pulled a slim book out of his belt pouch, and presented it for her inspection.

"I admit, I'm not yet ready to read to you about the Disciple Shartan," he said, "but I thought this might be a little bit less ponderous."

"_The Collected Fables of Thedas,"_ Hawke read, and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her. This was the same book Malcolm had read to her, and later Bethany and Carver. She smiled at Fenris, and handed it back to him.

"It would be perfect," she said, and sniffled just a bit, missing those quiet days in Lothering.

She poured a cup of tea for herself, and looked at Fenris questioningly. "After I'm done," he said, but he did grab a cookie to eat first, shooting her a wicked grin.

Finally, he settled himself cross-legged on the bed, with his back to the ornately carved canopy post, and began.

"Once upon a time, there were three little nugs…"


End file.
